


a shock to your system

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Size Kink, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Hammershock prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I'll mark explicit prompts with an *.First chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts), [PinkPandorafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Lamps' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358277)

3\.  '[Sotheby's AU' for shippercunt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358304)

4\.  '[Snuggles; Raindrops' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358328)

5\.  "[Why are you shoe shopping if you can't afford it?" for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358355)

6\.  '[Discounted Halloween Candy' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358382)

7\.  '[Trick-or-Treaters' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358448)

8\.  '[Fairy AU' for holieshka](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358481)

9\.   ***** '[Face down, a** up, c*** inside' for thelegendarydarcylewis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358499)

10\.   ***** '[His rough beard on shaved skin' for pinkpandorafrog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358529)

11\.  '[Ribbons' for indubitably26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/21358553)

12\.  '[Intergalactic' for phoenix-173](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/25409082)

13\.  '[Intergalactic; Part 2' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/25866981)

14\.  '[Magical Darcy AU' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/26627646)

15.  '[Knitting' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/28266369)

16.  '[Bed sharing' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/31208010)

17.  '[Arranged marriage' for heartsandwinter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/31208028)

18.  '[It was time, she'd fought against it for so long' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/32331069)

19.  '[Bed sharing' for wickedwriter916](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/34181708)

20.  '[Friends to lovers' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/34224060)

21.  '[Crocheting' for xxemoxxlizzardxx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/34224476)

22.   ***** '[Bubble baths' for sarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/34317318)

23.  '[Kitten therapy' for webuiltthiscityonescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439139/chapters/34322955)


	2. 'Lamps' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147169081624/thor-darcy-lamps).

“Where to next, Lady Darcy?”  Thor leaned over the cart and pushed it forward.  

“Lamps!” Darcy pointed them in the right direction.  

It was definitely a good decision to bring her strong, studly, passing for Scandanavian boyfriend with her to Ikea.  He knew how to pronounce everything.  

“How do you say that?”  Darcy pointed to a label.  

“Magnarp…” Thor said, arching an eyebrow.  


	3. 'Sotheby's AU' for shippercunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147549732694/okay-one-more-darcythor-sothebys-au).

“Okay, so you didn’t like those paintings…” Darcy sighed inwardly and led her client (known only as “Thor”, wtf?) into the next exhibit hall.  “This is a relatively new artist, Steve Rogers…mostly known for oil paintings, but recently he’s released a number of charcoal sketches that have been garnering some interest…”  

Thor walked around the room, inspecting each drawing.  At least he wasn’t wrinkling his nose this time.  

Darcy shifted her weight, very much regretting wearing the five inch heels.  They didn’t seem to phase Thor at all, and now her feet were aching.  

He nodded once.  “I’ll take them.”  

She raised her eyebrows, “Which ones?”  

“All of them…” he waved his hand to indicate the whole room.  

“Oookay.  I can draw up the receipts and have that ready for you in just a minute…”  

“And please…Ms.  Lewis….allow me to take you out for a late dinner.  I can’t imagine it’s been easy showing me around in those heels…no matter how lovely they look on you.”  

She felt her face growing red and she nodded.  “Sure…just…receipts…”  


	4. 'Snuggles; Raindrops' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148559342714/3-4-thordarcy).

The thunder rolled outside, and Darcy snuggled closer into Thor’s side.  “You did that on purpose…”  

He chuckled, shifting in the seat to make her more comfortable.  “I assure you that I didn’t.  I don’t cause all the thunderstorms, you know…”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t cause one to make me more cuddly?” she teased.  

“You’re very cuddly as it is…” Thor assured her.  “But I will admit, the added contact during thunderstorms makes it a tempting prospect…”

She snickered, “I knew this was you.”  

“Was not…” he argued half-heartedly, pressing a kiss to her hairline.  


	5. "Why are you shoe shopping if you can't afford it?" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 29 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149671025044/darcythor-why-are-you-shoe-shopping-if-you-cant).

“What do you mean?” Darcy asked, frowning as she swiped her Gold Card.  

He shrugged, pointing to the card in her hand.  “You’re using your credit card…”  

“Well…yeah.  I can pay it off next paycheck.”  

“Why not just wait for your next paycheck?” he asked, taking the bag from her after the saleswoman gave it to her.  Darcy didn’t miss the dirty look she’d given him either.  She rolled her eyes.   _Calm down, good grief…I bought the shoes. Your commission is safe._

She sighed and shrugged. “Capitalism, Dude.”  


	6. 'Discounted Halloween Candy' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150284113578/darcythor-discounted-halloween-candy).

“Why doesn’t everyone just do this?” asked Thor.  “It seems silly that this cost twice as much yesterday.”  

“You’re tellin’ me…but again…it’s capitalism, dude.  Supply and demand.  The demand is gone, so they need to get rid of their supply.”  

Thor shook his head.  “You Midgardians…your economy baffles me.”  


	7. 'Trick-or-Treaters' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150128362889/darcythor-trick-or-treaters).

The doorbell rang again and Darcy reached over to grab the knob before Thor could.  “Don’t yell at these kids, okay?”  

“I am not yelling, I am merely showing my excitement,” he corrected.  

“Well, do it…softly. You scared that last set.”  

“My apologies…I just really enjoy this Midgardian custom…why…I’ve seen countless children dressed in my battle regalia!  It warms my heart.”  

Darcy had to smile at that. “Well…just…you can yell a little…” she acquiesced. 


	8. 'Fairy AU' for holieshka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148910709529/darcythor-fairy-au).

Thor came back to the same spot every chance he got.  To the impossible ring of toadstools that never seemed to go away.  His mother had called it a fairy ring, but he’d never seen evidence of it.  

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to walk through it.  It was a silly superstition but, here he was.

It all changed on one cool morning.  He took his walk, as usual.  He nearly dropped in fright when he saw her.  Dressed in a small yellow frock that brought out the rosiness in her skin, the slight points in her ears.  The stark blue of her eyes.  

She smiled, revealing a mouth full of perfect white teeth.  

“Thor, isn’t it?” she asked, flitting over to where he stood.  

He nodded, unsure if he was in his right mind, or if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep or something.  

“I’m Darcy…”  Her wings…he could see them now.  Translucent and glimmering in the sunlight.  She folded her legs in midair and floated down to sit on the grass.  She patted the spot beside her.  “Come sit with me, weary traveler.”


	9. *'Face down, a** up, c*** inside' for thelegendarydarcylewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145321241804/darcythor-any-prompt-that-is-smut-pretty-please).

Darcy huffed out a moan into the mattress, her hands full of the fitted sheet.  

Thor’s tongue was busy. Flicking and lapping at her pussy from behind.  Her knees were spread, ass in the air, as Thor’s very dexterous tongue pleasured her from every angle.  He wasn’t kidding.  About the…scope of his skill.  Not that she took him for a man who’d over estimate his own prowess.  

But still.  

He sucked her clit into his mouth, still flicking it.  She whimpered when he released her.  

“Not yet…” She could hear a smile in his voice.  “I want to be buried inside you when you come off, my lady…”  

Seriously.  This was the only dude that ever lived that could get away with that “my lady” nonsense.  

“Whatever freezes your ice, Thundershock.”  

He lined himself up, pressing the full blunt head of his cock against her opening, pressing inside gently.  

Thor gripped her hips, slowly pushing himself further and further inside.  

She was shaking at the end of it because Holy Hell.  She’d honestly never felt so full before in her life, the pleasant twinge of the stretch was almost enough.  If his magic fingers had come anywhere near her clit, she’d have been “coming off” right away.   She grunted, the sounds muffled in the mattress.

“Let me hear your pleasure, Darcy…” he rumbled, smoothing his hand over her back.  “Do not hold back…”  

She whined.  That was the sound she chose to make.  A whine.  She whined because it felt good.  So fucking good.  And he hadn’t even moved yet.  Her walls gripped him.  She bucked her hips ineffectually because he was holding her still.  He leaned forward, pressing her head down towards the mattress before taking her hips in both hands again.  

He pulled back, experimentally thrusting forward.  

Darcy let out a long wailing sound that she’d deny making later, but the drag of his cock inside her was so intense, that she didn’t have a choice.  She shuddered as he continued, picking up the pace and intensity of his thrusting.  Until she was panting loudly, until she was teetering right on the edge and the slightest brush over her neglected clit would have sent her over.  

Like he knew what she needed or something, intuitively…he reached around, rubbing the rough pads of her fingers over her clit.  She convulsed as her orgasm tore through her body, and she was vaguely aware of sounds. Loud sounds…which turned out to be her own cries of ecstasy and the headboard hitting the wall.  

She felt him explode inside her, the wet slide of his release only bringing on another, smaller orgasm.  A slight rippling that made her entire body sink down to the bed.  Save her hips and ass, which he was still holding in place.  

“Mercy…” she exhaled as he pulled out of her, releasing her hips to sink down on the mattress with the rest of her.  

Thor chuckled, taking a spot beside her on the bed.  “For future reference, mercy does no good after the fact…”  


	10. *'His rough beard on shaved skin' for pinkpandorafrog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152751763204/darcythor-41).

Darcy’s back arched up off the mattress, her hands gripping the sheet beneath her.  “Thor…” she whispered as he trailed kisses down her torso.

The bed dipped a little as he moved lower, his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.  Scratching more when he nosed between them, freshly shaved skin tingling as he spread her open, licking a hot stripe up her slit.  

His hum of contentment rumbled through her as he began to lick slow circles around her clit.  His beard rasped against her with every movement, keeping her nerves jumpy and on edge.

Darcy braced her feet on the mattress, rocking her hips up against his mouth, desperate for more of that sweet friction.


	11. 'Ribbons' for indubitably26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155185185229/darcythor-ribbons).

“Okay and then you just…pull it like this…” Darcy pressed the scissors against the ribbon, pulling upward and releasing it in a curl on top of the box.  “Easy-peasy, and now your gifts all look pro.”  

Thor smiled, reaching for the scissors.  Instead of curling the ribbon, though, he set them down on the other side of his leg so he could lean over and kiss her.  She was going to protest…there were presents to wrap, Bro.  But it was a good kiss.  

Godly even.  

Well. Demi-godly.  


	12. 'Intergalactic' for phoenix-173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 June 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/145741364804/darcythor-intergalactic-by-the-beastie-boys).
> 
> Link to the song [here](www.vevo.com/watch/the-beastie-boys/intergalactic/USCA39800008), "Intergalactic", Beastie Boys.

The guy had been a big six-foot-tall, completely ripped, Hottie McHottie, royal pain in her ass since she'd tasered him. 

Darcy sighed, glancing around nervously.  He'd broken the mug at the diner, so what was he doing to the only human people dishes Jane owned?  If he broke those, it was going to revert back to Pop Tarts and paper towels around here. 

Her leg bounced nervously as she stared out into the night sky.  The air was chilly here at night and she was seriously contemplating moving this whole deal indoors if Thor didn't make with the Shake n' Bake soon. 

He came out onto the patio, sliding a plate in front of her.  Chicken, it looked like.  Chicken and vegetables and some kind of potato...

He disappeared back inside, probably to get his own food trough or something. 

She poked at everything, half-expecting it to explode or something. 

It didn't.  It all gave slightly under pressure from her fork.  The way cooked food was supposed to. 

He returned, balancing his own plate and a bowl of salad, which he placed in front of her before taking a seat on the other side of the table.  Thor was kind of staring at her, probably waiting for her to taste her food.  She gingerly picked up the fork and the knife, cutting into the chicken. 

It was fully cooked.  And actually delicious.  She hummed and immediately cut another piece.  It wasn't that Jane was a horrible cook, but...

Okay, yeah.  Jane was a horrible cook.  And Darcy was decent, but she never had time to muster up more than a croque-monsieur if she was making things fancy.  She called it a croque-monsieur.  It was really just grilled ham and cheese.  Oscar Meyer and Kraft singles on Wonder Bread.  Nothing Croque or Monsieur or relatively FRENCH about it. 

"This is REALLY good..." Darcy exclaimed.  "Like…REALLY good...what's your recipe?" 

"I used the Red Book."

"The...RED book?"  Darcy racked her brain trying to remember if they had any red cookbooks... "The Better Homes and Gardens?" 

"No.  The Red Book. It had other information too.  How to have more exciting intercourse...how to make chicken like Barbara Walters...and how to moisturize your skin...Very helpful tome.  The Red Book. A misnomer.  As it is decidedly NOT red." 

Darcy had to stifle a laugh.  "Ahh.  You mean REDBOOK.  It's a magazine.  For ladies...or you know... inquisitive space aliens trying to cook earth food for the first time..."  Jane had a copy lying around from the late nineties.  That must have been what he had used. 

"Lady Darcy.  Do you approve?" 

"Approve?"  

"Of the meal I've provided and prepared for you." 

"Oh...yeah.  Totally.  I'm in total approval."  She took a big bite of potatoes.    

Thor grinned widely.  "Good.  GOOD.  I want...this is what I wanted." 

"Well.  I'm glad I could oblige you..." she looked down to take another forkful of chicken and looked up to a face full of Thor.  And a mouthful of Thor.  And chicken. 

Thor and chicken actually tasted REALLY good together. 

She moved back, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning away from where he was practically crawling over the table.  "Whoa there, Hoss...what do you think you're doing?" 

"Kissing you.  I cooked for you.  And you liked it.  I realize I might have skipped dancing, but..." 

Darcy's eyes went wide.  "Dancing.  Cooking.  Oh my god, this is a date?" 

Thor nodded.  "Indeed.  I asked Lady Jane for advice on how to court you.  She said you like food and sometimes dancing." 

She laughed, "And maybe...I dunno, being informed that I'm on a date?  Or that you're even interested?  How are you even interested?  In me?  When Jane exists?" 

He frowned, "Lady Jane is beautiful yes...but you, Lady Darcy...you are a warrior.  The only one to have bested me...forgive me if I am being rude, but...you are the most attractive woman to me in all of Midgard.  In all of the realms.  Not even Lady Sif has bested me in combat." 

"So you want me because I tasered you?"  she snorted.  "Nuh-uh.  Sorry.  That's a weird kink I'm NOT going to take part in..." Darcy pushed back from the table.

“No…no…I want you because…I want you…” He continued, "And you have a fiery wit.  And a voluptuous form...the form of a goddess, my lady..."

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him, smiling in a way she hoped was coy and enticing.  "Say more things like that..." 


	13. 'Intergalactic; Part 2' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162805734709/intergalactic).

Thor’s smile changed.  It went from friendly to decidedly… _friendlier_.  It was a good look for him, if Darcy did say so herself.  

“Can I wax poetic about how the stars in the Midgardian sky dance in your eyes?  About how they appear to be deep like the galaxy, but at the same time, I feel I could talk to you for hours and hours and never feel bored?”  

Okay, so his voice had turned into absolute liquid sex and she wanted a taste.  

“You said your brother is the one with the silver tongue, right?” she asked.  “What the hell kind of tongue do you have then?”  

Bless him.  Thor didn’t miss a beat.  “Gold.”  

“Of the highest quality, I’m sure.”  

He grinned.  “The highest.”  

“I’ll be the judge of that, thank you…” Darcy murmured as she leaned in to kiss him.  


	14. 'Magical Darcy AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/164046153859/big-blustery-space-dude).

“You  _dare_  threaten me?  With no weapon at all?”  Space dude sneered.  

Darcy, taken aback for only a few seconds, raised her hand in front of her and let loose a ball of arcane energy directly into his chest.  It knocked him backwards onto the ground.  

Jane and Erik stared at her, mouths open.  

Darcy shrugged in their direction.  "What?  He was freaking me out. Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean he can talk to me that way.“  

It wasn’t until later that she realized that the big, blustery Space Dude who fell from the sky, was her very own, flesh and blood, soulmate.

Although, the name ‘Thor’ that had been written along her collarbone since birth should have tipped her off.  


	15. 'Knitting' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166030932209/beloved).

“It’s finished!”  Darcy said happily.  She wrapped the scarf around Thor’s neck and popped her knuckles, admiring her handiwork.  

“Thank you…” Thor glanced down at the scarf, running his fingers over the length of it.  "I will cherish it.“  

"I mean… it’s just a scarf…” She said, running her hands up his chest to readjust it around his neck.  

“It’s something my  _beloved_  made for me.  I will cherish it.”

“I cherish  _you_ , Big Guy…”  

 


	16. 'Bed sharing' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 December 2017 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168409816389/look-i-know-youre-awake-i-can-hear-you-rustling).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know you’re awake, I can hear you rustling around. Would it make you feel better if I laid down with you? Just until you fall asleep?

Darcy sat straight up in bed.  Even in the dark, she was able to make out Thor’s enormous form on the floor at the foot of her bed.  He was tossing and turning.  

She sighed heavily and he turned to look up at her.  "Did I wake you?“  

"Believe it or not, you’re not as small and dainty as you seem to think you are…” Darcy chuckled.  She threw back the blankets on the other side of the bed.  "Come up here.“  

"No, I'm… a notoriously rough sleeper.  I have fist fights in my sleep… it’s very… well,  _I_  think it’s fun, but my bedfellows never seem to agree.”  

“You have fist fights in your sleep? I’m a kicker.  We’ll even out.  Come on up.”  

He eyed the bed.  

“C'mon.  You know you want to. I have three blankets.  Jersey cotton sheets.  It’s like sleeping in a huge t'shirt.”  

Giving in, he tossed his pillows up onto the bed and crawled up with her.  "How hard do you kick? Should I be wearing protective armor?“  

 


	17. 'Arranged Marriage' for heartsandwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168411012664/prophecy-fulfillment).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy fulfillment

The second his body hit the dirt, Thor knew she was the one for him.  The one he’d been hearing about since he was old enough to pay attention to his father’s bedtime stories.  

Thor didn’t really have time to think about how inappropriate it was that his father told him his own life’s prophecy as a bedtime story, he was too busy passing out.  

But once he awoke, he was going to tell this Midgardian woman just how important she was. With her big blue eyes and her weapon that shot lightning.

It was truly fitting, wasn’t it?  The god of thunder would be taken down with a weapon that shot lightning.  

The only person in the nine realms to best him would one day become his wedded.  

He just hoped he’d make a better second impression on his future wife.

 


	18. 'It was time. She’d fought against it for so long.' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

It was time. She’d fought against it for so long.  But honestly, she was ready.  And he was ready too? Maybe? She hoped?  

He wouldn’t be cuddling her on the couch if he wasn’t ready for more, right?

Thor looked so adorable, curled up beside her. To look at him, you wouldn’t think he could squeeze into normal-sized-person-spaces, but he did it pretty well.  

Darcy sighed and squeezed Thor’s hand.  His head lolled over to the side, resting heavily against her shoulder. She pressed her lips together, losing her nerve momentarily, but like always, he picked up the slack.  

He tilted his head up, his lips meeting hers just slightly.  The heat rolled through her entire body and she parted her lips, deepening the kiss.  

There was a soft sound in the back of his throat before he broke it off, smiling languidly.  "I wondered when you would be ready for more.“  

"Thanks for waiting,” she whispered.  

“Waiting is half the fun,” he scoffed, pecking her lips once more.  "But the other half is upon us.“

 


	19. 'Bed sharing' for wickedwriter916

She woke up the next morning being spooned by the God of Thunder.

For real, since it was actually thundering outside.

“Thor…” she murmured, poking the heavy arm that was wrapped around her. “Dude… are you dream-storming?”  

“No, that’s not me. It’s warm air rapidly rising and cooling, forming cumulonimbus clouds, from which precipitation and negatively charged particles emit… but I could see why you’d think it was me.”  

She smiled. A science lesson. At seven in the morning.  From Thor.

Who was also spooning her.  

“Would you like me to release you?” he asked, beginning to loosen his grip.

 


	20. 'Friends to lovers' for anon

Darcy reached across the table and placed both of her hands on Thor’s.  

He glanced down at them. At how small they looked beside his.  He covered them both with his other hand and looked up to meet her eyes.

What he found there was better than he ever could have hoped for.  “Are you sure?” he asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. He wasn’t even sure she could hear it over the hustle and bustle of the coffee house where she’d met him.  

“Thor… I’ve been sure for a while.”

He smiled, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks as he realized that the same had been true for him.

 


	21. 'Crocheting' for xxemoxxlizzardxx

“Hold still for a second…”  Darcy said as she wound the unfinished scarf around Thor’s neck a few times, making sure to keep the unfinished end held tight in her hand.  

It still needed another foot or so in order to look like it belonged on Thor.  

She unwound it and settled back down on the couch beside him to continue crocheting.  

“Am I to assume that I will be receiving one of your much-coveted fibercrafts in the near future?” he asked, his arm draping across her shoulders.

The corner of her mouth twitched upward as she worked.  “What makes you think this is for you?”  

“Oh, just a hunch.”  

 


	22. *'Bubble baths' for sarastark

Darcy ran her fingers through Thor’s hair.  It took considerably less time now that it was all short.

She hadn’t really thought she’d ever get used to her dude with short hair, but he was definitely pulling it off.  

She shifted her weight over him, brushing against a certain appendage that was making it difficult not to turn this relaxing bubble bath into something decidedly more X-rated.

His eyes fluttered open and narrowed.  “You did that on purpose.”  

“Lies,” she countered, giggling as she wiped a pile of bubbles onto his forehead. “That thing has a mind of its own.”  

He shot her an incredulous look made all the more ridiculous by his bubble bouffant.

 


	23. 'Kitten therapy' for webuiltthiscityonescargot

Darcy scooped up the tiny kitten from the abandoned box on the sidewalk, thrusting it into Thor’s hands.  “We’re taking this kitten.”  

He glanced down at the miniscule feline in his hands.  He was holding it gingerly in two, even though he could easily keep the tiny beast at bay with one.  

It mewled softly and started purring, snuggling up against the t-shirt he was wearing.  

“We’re taking it home?” he asked Darcy.  

“I was going to take it to that no-kill shelter, but…” she smiled.  “Yes, we can totally take it home.”

 


End file.
